Jenny Wakeman
Jenny Wakeman, a.k.a X-J9 ', is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon animated series ''My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is a sentient robot designed by Dr Noreen Wakeman to be Earth's protector, armed to the teeth with a wide range of weapons, devices and transformations. Despite this, she desires to live the life of a normal teenager, though her duties and naivete often hinder her efforts. In Fiction Wrestling, Jenny is currently signed to Character Championship Wrestling (CCW), though she has also wrestled in the past for WWE: Animated. Background *'''Series: My Life as a Teenage Robot *'Species:' Robot *'Age:' 5 (chronologically); 16 (biologically) *'Height:' 6'0" *'Weight:' 121 lbs. *'Companies:' (Currently) CCW (Formerly) WWE *'Debut:' 2001 (WWE) *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' Tremorton, USA *'Allies:' Slade, Robotboy (Lover and boyfriend),Tommy Turnbull Lola Mbola Gus Tuck Carbunkle Brad Carbunkle Dr Nora Noreen Wakeman Her Mother Professor Moshimo Her Father in Law Sholden Oswald Lee Her cheeky Friend *'Rivals:' Powerpuff Girls, Jillian Michaels, Ronda Rousey, Sailor Moon, Aelita Schaeffer *'Twitter:' @TeenageRobotXJ9 Wrestling Career 'WWE: Animated' Jenny Wakeman was signed in June of 2001 (back during the days of the little seen pilot) and spent time in OVW, winning The OVW Animated Women's Title from Alexander "Alex" Vasquez in December of 2001. She would lose it during May 2002 to Macy of Pokémon Master Quest. Jenny would make her main roster debut to relative fanfare on December 14, 2002 (during the early part of The Women's Division Golden Age) and defeated The Scarlet Witch in her debut. Jenny rose through the ladder, using her athleticism and impressive aerial skills to win over the crowds. A rivalry brewed with Scarlet Witch over Jenny being a robot and therefore unable to feel actual pain, making match unfair. After a while, Scarlet Witch set out to find Jenny could feel pain and began to use enhancement magic to beef up her own strength to actually pound on Jenny. Miss Finster would eventually crack down on both women and force Jenny to have pain receptors installed. At The Royal Rumble, convinced she would win due to the now fair advantage, Scarlet Witch fought Jenny in a match that the teenage robot would win. Jenny and The Scarlet Witch began to feud more on the concept of "Magic vs. Technology", and the two would face off once mode in a Magic vs. Technology Match, in which the winner is the one who pulled a wand or taser from the pole on the turnbuckle corners of their matching competitors at No Way Out. Jenny would win that last encounter and move onto other matters. Jenny would have her first loss against Cindy Vortex in a Women's Championship No. 1 Contender's Tournament. She would be low on the card, but face off with many of the top women of the Golden Era such as Reggie Rocket, Misty, Penny Proud, and Rogue. Jenny would win a chance to face The Powerpuff Girl's own Blossom in a Women's Title Match at the Royal Rumble PPV in 2004. The girls, playing heels at the time, would attempt to use their numbers against Wakeman. However, she retaliated with a official documentation from The Board of Directors, who declared the match would be a one on one match. Bubbles and Buttercup would also be banned from ringside. Even with this, Jenny would lose to Blossom via pinfall. Jenny hovered around the card until she was released in January of 2005. 'Character Championship Wrestling' Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Jenny favors a high-speed, high-flying wrestling style, using speed and aerial moves to outmaneuver opponents. Finishing Moves *''Gear Grinder (Standing Shiranui) *''XJ9 ''(Tiger Feint Kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) followed by **Springboard Frog Splash **Springboard Crossbody **Springboard Leg Drop **Springboard Shooting Star Press **Springboard 450° Splash Signature Moves *Emerald Flowsion *Inverted Frankensteiner *''Jenny-Oop ''(Reverse Powerbomb) *Multiple Springboard Variations **450° Splash **Arm Drag **Crossbody **Dropkick **Hurricanrana **Senton **Shooting Star Press **Splash *Savate Kick *Shining Apprentice *Spinning Heel Kick *STF – adopted from Robotboy *Wheelbarrow Bulldog Managers Nicknames *'"The Teenage Robot"' Entrance Themes *'"ULTRAnumb"' by Blue Stahli (CCW) Championships and Accomplishments 'Character Championship Wrestling' *CCW Women’s Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mystique Sonia 'FanFiction Wrestling Awards' *Former Tag Team Champions of the Year (2013) – with Mystique Sonia *Female Shining Star of the Year (2014) *Female Match of the Year (2015) – vs. Gwen Tennyson vs. Aelita Schaeffer vs. Lucy van Pelt vs. Xena vs. Julie Makimoto vs. Blossom vs. Reggie Rocket in a Cell on Earth Match at ''CCW Regal Rumble ''Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Ranked '#19''' in the PWI Female 25 in 2013 Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:CCW Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers